


Позаботиться

by Leytenator



Series: "Победитель" [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Post-Ragnarok, Sex Tapes, Thor: Ragnarok (2017)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 08:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12722844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Данное видео не рекомендовано к просмотру богам грома(основной пейринг Тор\Локи (упоминается Грандмастер х Локи в прошлом)





	Позаботиться

Сначала они дают бой Хеле, затем торопятся спасти жителей Асгарда и поскорей унести ноги. Потом мир рушится на глазах, вспыхивает ослепительной сверхновой и гаснет, меркнет, навеки отпечатавшись на сетчатке.  
Тору хватает дел, прежде чем руки доходят до забытой видеозаписи. Когда он включает ее, кажется, прямо перед лицом происходит новый взрыв такой силы, что уцелевший глаз на мгновение слепнет.  
Тогда, пару дней назад - в прошлой жизни, в прошлой вселенной, - тыча во все кнопки без разбора на корабле Грандмастера, он случайно запустил это видео и тут же закрыл. Было не до того, да и пялиться на мелькнувшее на экране лицо брата - не лучший способ поднять дух перед решающей битвой.  
Но обойти Локи вниманием было нельзя. Даже в разгар конца света Тор понимал: за пренебрежение к делам брата уже приходилось платить слишком дорого и слишком часто. Может, Тор наконец научился у того дальновидности. Может, мысль посмотреть видео когда-нибудь потом показалась ужасно хорошей - ведь она давала надежду на это "потом".  
Бэннер, сохранивший по его просьбе запись, вряд ли смотрел ее - иначе никогда бы не оставил в комнате Тора. Или, по крайней мере, предупредил, что на ней. Бэннер отличный парень, порядочный и честный. Редкость в наше время.  
"Никогда не общался с принцами крови настолько... тесно".  
Смех, тихий и переливчатый.  
Серое марево перед глазом медленно рассеивается; Тор моргает и переводит дух. Это тяжело: легкие наполнены раскаленным воздухом, он оседает на губах с каждым выдохом, опаляя их до крови. Или это Тор закусил их слишком сильно. Кто знает.  
Точно не Тор.  
Он не знает слишком многого: например, какой белой кажется кожа, с которой плавно сползает плотная темная ткань, словно ленивая волна ночного моря обнажает песок. Не знает, каким хриплым может быть голос Локи, каким громким, каким оглушительно тихим. Не знает, как кривятся губы Локи, когда тот сдерживает стоны, как размыкаются перед чужим языком, пальцами, членом, как плотно они обхватывают головку. Не знает, что Локи не закрывает глаза, когда целуется, или когда сосет, или когда сосут ему.  
Не знает, что собственный член наливается тяжестью от одного взгляда на эту кожу, и губы, и глаза.  
\- А дальше, к сожалению, ему пришлось разворачивать корабль и лететь обратно. Срочный вызов, кто-то устроил массовые убийства и не пригласил его, представляешь? Ну вот, видео закончилось, я же говорил.  
\- К сожалению?  
Тору не хочется оборачиваться. Ему не хочется ничего, слова застревают в глотке колкими кусками льда.  
\- Да. Я же не кончил. Ты не слишком внимательно смотрел. Кстати, зачем тебе в принципе было смотреть? Думал меня шантажировать?  
В голосе брата звучит такое неподдельное восхищение, что ноги сами несут Тора к двери, - закрытой, спасибо и на этом, - возле которой замер неслышно вошедший Локи. Тот отшатывается, но недостаточно быстро: Тор припирает его к темной панели, грохает по ней искрящимся кулаком - и осекается, замирает, разом растеряв весь пыл.  
Почему он так взбесился? Разве это его дело - с кем спит Локи?  
Тот улыбается, слишком часто моргает, слишком старательно рассматривает свою ладонь и не глядит в глаза. Он бледен, у него капля пота на виске, и застывшая, неживая, приросшая к лицу кривая ухмылка невыносимо похожа на тот унизительный намордник из прошлой жизни, о котором Тор хотел бы забыть.  
На этот раз Локи надел маску сам. Тор - снимет.  
Маски мешают говорить.  
\- Я не хотел тебя шантажировать, - отвечает он, опуская руку. - Я сожалею, что сделал это.  
\- Я тоже, - выдыхает Локи, и фальшивая улыбка идет рябью. - Я даже кончить не смог, я уже упоминал, верно? Не стоило и начинать, глупая была интрижка. Так ты будешь меня бить или нет? У меня, знаешь ли, столько дел, я не могу ждать вечно, пока ты и твой кулак примете это невероятно сложное решение. Может, занесем драку в расписание на понедельник?  
\- Я не хотел тебя бить.  
\- А сделать пару шагов назад и позволить мне выйти из комнаты ты, случайно, не хочешь?  
\- Нет.  
\- Может быть, ты хочешь меня выебать?  
Это сильнее любого удара поддых. Это выбивает воздух из легких, мысли из головы.  
Это действительно его дело.  
\- Я, знаешь ли, не слепой. Штаны не сидели на тебе с утра так тесно.  
Маска Локи идет трещинами, губы то сжимаются в тонкую линию, то снова кривятся в усмешке. Тор успевает подумать о том, насколько мягкими они могут быть, немного - о том, насколько хорошо Локи владеет своим кинжалом, и еще немного - о том, что, скорее всего, они оба умерли при взрыве и сейчас находятся в какой-то очень неправильной Вальгалле.  
Потом собственный рот раскрывается и говорит:  
\- Ага. Хочу.  
Локи не целует его, не бьет кинжалом и не использует магию.  
Он хохочет, закрыв глаза, совершенно обессилевший на вид, невыразимо, невыносимо прекрасный, и Тор целует его сам в смеющийся рот - и тот мягкий, горячий и нежный.  
На этом поцелуи заканчиваются - Локи толкает его в грудь, потом еще и еще, пока не валит на постель. Локи сдирает с него одежду, кусает в шею, в плечо, словно хочет сожрать целиком, и взгляд у него голодный и бешеный.  
Локи не дает ему подняться, сам седлает его бедра, сам облизывает пальцы и заводит за спину, растягивает себя быстро и нетерпеливо. Он обхватывает член Тора и опускается на него так медленно, что Тору хочется орать. Но он стискивает зубы, крепко сжимает пальцы на напряженных бедрах Локи и смотрит, жадно впитывая, надеясь запомнить на всю жизнь, как тот кусает губы и зажмуривается, как запрокидывает голову, встряхнув волосами, и сдавленно стонет, как замирает, выгнувшись и насадившись до упора.  
А потом Локи начинает двигаться рывками, и Тор тонет, затопленный жаром и темной морской водой; она накатывает волна за волной, оседает на губах солеными каплями пота.  
Локи кончает первым, выплескивается ему на живот, стискивая член внутри себя так сильно, что у Тора темнеет в глазах. Он вскидывает бедра, не давая Локи сползти с него, пьяный от горячей мокрой кожи под ладонями, от стонов, и наконец кончает сам.  
Комната вертится перед глазами, лицо Локи с налипшими на лоб волосами оказывается очень близко.  
\- Должен... пойти сказать Бэннеру спасибо за ту запись, - с трудом выдыхает Тор во влажное плечо и несильно прикусывает его.  
Он вздрагивает, когда понимает, что распластавшийся на нем Локи беззвучно трясется.  
\- Эй, что не так? Я сделал что-то не то?  
\- Нет, ты был на удивление хорош, - хрипит Локи ему в шею и смеется, немного задыхаясь. - Не настолько хорош, как я, разумеется, но тоже вполне неплох.  
Когда Тор выходит из душа и начинает подбирать с пола одежду, Локи уже спит, растянувшись поперек постели, и его улыбка слишком самодовольна, чтобы напоминать маску.  
Бэннер обнаруживается в коридоре. Он бросает быстрый взгляд на шею Тора, явно замечая синяки, бледнеет и начинает частить:  
\- Я так и думал, что ничем хорошим это не кончится. Позволь объяснить...  
\- Все в порядке, - улыбается Тор. - Все правда очень хорошо. И спасибо, что успел скачать запись, пока мы выбирались.  
\- Я не успел. - Бэннер глядит на него со смесью ужаса, тоски и крайне слабой надежды. Словом, типичное для Бэннера сочетание в последнее время. - В том-то и дело. Я не успел и вспомнил о твоей просьбе, только когда пришел в себя на корабле. И, наверное, смотрел на Локи как-то чересчур внимательно, потому что этот твой чудовищный брат сам подошел и спросил, нет ли у меня к нему дела. Ты знаешь, он всегда страшно нервирует. Особенно когда улыбается. Черт, он оказался прямо передо мной, положил ладонь мне на лоб и заявил, что поможет освежить память... А потом сказал, что у него есть копия записи, я могу не беспокоиться: он обо всем позаботится. Ужасно стыдно, но я даже почувствовал себя лучше. Минут на сорок, наверное. - Бэннер скорбно вздыхает. - В общем, я начал нервничать еще сильнее и пошел проверить, в порядке ли ты. Ты в порядке? Что он с тобой сделал?  
Тор делает глубокий вдох, не понимая, хочет ли расхохотаться или как следует выругаться. Интересно, если запустить в кое-кого небольшой молнией, как быстро тот проснется? Надо проверить. Не сегодня, потом.  
"Потом" будет. Непременно.  
\- Не поверишь. Он и правда обо мне позаботился.


End file.
